gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Archivo:GTA San Andreas - Unique Stunt Jumps
Descripción Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Unique Stunt Jumps - Side Mission Guide / Walkthrough Video in Full HD (1080p) GTA San Andreas Side Missions Walkthrough Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLQ3KzJPBsAHnZz6MwVZFrkLhx_w6r2gcZ 0:13 - Stunt Jump #1 - Ocean Docks (Los Santos) 0:41 - Stunt Jump #2 - Ocean Docks (Los Santos) 1:10 - Stunt Jump #3 - Ocean Docks (Los Santos) 1:39 - Stunt Jump #4 - Los Santos International (Los Santos) 2:06 - Stunt Jump #5 - Los Santos International (Los Santos) 3:07 - Stunt Jump #6 - Los Santos International (Los Santos) 3:46 - Stunt Jump #7 - Ocean Docks (Los Santos) 4:16 - Stunt Jump #8 - Ocean Docks (Los Santos) 5:02 - Stunt Jump #9 - El Corona (Los Santos) 5:31 - Stunt Jump #10 - Idlewood (Los Santos) 6:00 - Stunt Jump #11 - East Beach (Los Santos) 6:35 - Stunt Jump #12 - East Los Santos (Los Santos) 7:01 - Stunt Jump #13 - Jefferson (Los Santos) 7:32 - Stunt Jump #14 - East Los Santos (Los Santos) 8:00 - Stunt Jump #15 - Los Flores (Los Santos) 8:33 - Stunt Jump #16 - Mulholland Intersection (Los Santos) 9:05 - Stunt Jump #17 - Mulholland Intersection (Los Santos) 9:38 - Stunt Jump #18 - Mulholland Intersection (Los Santos) 10:11 - Stunt Jump #19 - Commerce (Los Santos) 10:49 - Stunt Jump #20 - Verona Beach (Los Santos) 11:23 - Stunt Jump #21 - Market (Los Santos) 11:56 - Stunt Jump #22 - Santa Maria Beach (Los Santos) 12:23 - Stunt Jump #23 - Rodeo (Los Santos) 12:53 - Stunt Jump #24 - Vinewood (Los Santos) 13:21 - Stunt Jump #25 - Red County 13:56 - Stunt Jump #26 - Red County 14:25 - Stunt Jump #27 - Montgomery Intersection (Red County) 14:56 - Stunt Jump #28 - Dillimore (Red County) 15:29 - Stunt Jump #29 - Blueberry (Red County) 16:00 - Stunt Jump #30 - Blueberry (Red County) 16:33 - Stunt Jump #31 - Blueberry (Red County) 17:07 - Stunt Jump #32 - Blueberry Acres (Red County) 17:41 - Stunt Jump #33 - Blueberry Acres (Red County) 18:10 - Stunt Jump #34 - The Panopticon (Red County) 18:43 - Stunt Jump #35 - Red County 19:18 - Stunt Jump #36 - Whetstone 20:09 - Stunt Jump #37 - Angel Pine (Whetstone) 20:42 - Stunt Jump #38 - Mount Chiliad (Whetstone) 22:11 - Stunt Jump #39 - Foster Valley (San Fierro) 22:47 - Stunt Jump #40 - Easter Bay Airport (San Fierro) 23:32 - Stunt Jump #41 - Easter Bay Airport (San Fierro) 24:16 - Stunt Jump #42 - Doherty (San Fierro) 24:47 - Stunt Jump #43 - Doherty (San Fierro) 25:21 - Stunt Jump #44 - Doherty (San Fierro) 25:51 - Stunt Jump #45 - Juniper Hill (San Fierro) 26:22 - Stunt Jump #46 - Santa Flora (San Fierro) 27:00 - Stunt Jump #47 - Calton Heights (San Fierro) 27:32 - Stunt Jump #48 - Downtown (San Fierro) 28:07 - Stunt Jump #49 - Downtown (San Fierro) 28:39 - Stunt Jump #50 - Calton Heights (San Fierro) 29:13 - Stunt Jump #51 - Juniper Hollow (San Fierro) 29:45 - Stunt Jump #52 - Paradiso (San FIerro) 30:18 - Stunt Jump #53 - Gant Bridge (San Fierro) 31:26 - Stunt Jump #54 - Valle Ocultado (Bone County) 31:58 - Stunt Jump #55 - Arco Del Oeste (Bone County) 33:01 - Stunt Jump #56 - Las Payasadas (Bone County) 33:32 - Stunt Jump #57 - Las Payasadas (Bone County) 34:05 - Stunt Jump #58 - Verdant Meadows (Bone County) 34:33 - Stunt Jump #59 - Julius Thruway North (Las Venturas) 35:06 - Stunt Jump #60 - The Emerald Isle (Las Venturas) 36:10 - Stunt Jump #61 - The Emerald Isle (Las Venturas) 37:13 - Stunt Jump #62 - The Emerald Isle (Las Venturas) 37:57 - Stunt Jump #63 - The Emerald Isle (Las Venturas) 38:42 - Stunt Jump #64 - The Emerald Isle (Las Venturas) 39:20 - Stunt Jump #65 - Creek (Las Venturas) 39:51 - Stunt Jump #66 - Redsands West (Las Venturas) 40:29 - Stunt Jump #67 - Redsands West (Las Venturas) 41:01 - Stunt Jump #68 - The Camel's Toe (Las Venturas) 41:34 - Stunt Jump #69 - The Camel's Toe (Las Venturas) 42:10 - Stunt Jump #70 - Randolph Industrial Estate (Las Venturas) Game available on: Sony PlayStation 2, Sony PlayStation 3, Sony PlayStation 4, Xbox, Xbox 360, PC, iOS & Mobile Video recorded on: PC Recorded and edited by: Joe9411 GTA Series Videos is a dedicated fan-channel keeping you up to date with all the latest news, video walkthroughs and official trailers of the most successful video games published by Rockstar Games, including Grand Theft Auto series, Red Dead Redemption, Max Payne, L.A. Noire, Bully and many others. This channel is in no way tied to Rockstar Games or Take-Two Interactive. Follow GTA Series Videos on: || YouTube - http://www.youtube.com/GTASeriesVideos || Google - http://www.google.com/ GTASeriesVideos || Facebook - http://www.facebook.com/GTASeriesNews || Twitter - http://www.twitter.com/GTASeries For more info and videos visit: http://www.GTASeriesVideos.com | http://www.GTA-Series.com | http://www.GTA-Downloads.com | http://www.Games-Series.com Categoría:Vídeos